Child Soldier Judith Grimes
by jellychi
Summary: This short fic takes place a few years ahead of the t.v. show and the comic. The context being carl has really whipped his little sister into shape and adapted her to the world, despite her young age. While unlikely, still possible 3 so i hope you enjoy! Btw, Jacob is just someone i made up because i'm one of those people who like to throw characters in and out, so bare with me!


Jacob walked endlessly through the blackened road. Nothing but land ahead and behind. No food, no ammunition. Only the energy inspired by his strong will to live kept him going.

He came across an old building which turned out to be a corner store. He cautiously approached the door in hope to find a medical kit. He was stopped by the sound of glass falling onto the floor.

He raised his gun, hoping to scare off a predator or use it as a melee defense against the possible undead. He toed toward the noise and approached a small figure huddled in the corner that seemed to be ransacking a box.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled in an attempt to cover his fear.

The figure was still for a moment before standing up. He couldn't make out what it was from the darkness. He held his weapon firmly as the being began walking into the light. His face was full of shock when out walked a little girl. A little girl named Judith Grimes.

Jacob lowered his gun as Judith looked up at him blankly. She was not used to seeing livestock outside the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She kept in mind what she had been told about the outskirts of their civilization and kept her head up.

"H-hello," Jacob said, still in surprise of what he was looking at. She must have been about three years old, and she was carrying a pump shotgun.

"M-my name is Jacob," he said as he knelt down so their eyes met on the same level. "What's your's?" Jacob wasn't expecting a reply, but he hadn't seen another human being in weeks.

"I'm Judith." She answered. Jacob's eyebrows raised high. He hadn't been prepared for a response, and such a clear one. "Who are you?" Judith asked.

"Jacob-"

"I know that," Judith said. "Where did you come from?"

Jacob realized he can actually talk to this girl and decided to corporate.

"I came from the other side of Georgia," Jacob said. Judith's face looked confused, and he realized he had to break everything down.

"I've been walking down many streets for a long time," Jacob said more clearly.

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Jacob said. "I was just walking until I found something."

Judith turned her head with an amused expression of her face. "Well you found me."

"I guess I did," Jacob replied. Judith's mood brightened his own and he smiled a bit.

"So, Judith," Jacob said. "Where did YOU come from?"

"I live on the other side of that forest over there, in the Alexandria Safe Zone."

"Are there others?"

"Yeah, a whole bunch!"

"You got family?"

"My brother and my father," Judith said. "They're the leaders."

"Wow," Jacob said. "You're lucky you still have family. I lost mine."

"I'm sorry," Judith said. "I lost my mother."

"I'm sorry, too."

Drops of rain were heard beating against the window. Judith looked outside, and got worried.

"Gee, I gotta go." She picked up her gun and messenger bag, filled with supplies, and started walking towards the door.

Jacob wasn't usually a man of many words, but didn't want to be alone.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. Judith stopped and turned to him.

"I'm sorry," Judith said. "My papa doesn't know I'm gone. I don't want to be out much longer."

"I understand," Jacob said. "It's just that..." He stopped. He didn't want to stoop below her and give her a bad impression.

"That gun is as big as you and that bag must be heavy. Let me carry that bag for you."

Judith blinked. "How do I know you won't run away with it?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Trust?" Judith asked. "My brother says trust is a privilege and can't be given to just anybody."

"Your brother sounds very wise," Jacob said. "And he's right. It is hard to trust anybody. But I'm just asking for a chance. If I screw up, you can shoot me in the brain. Deal?"

He held out his hand for a gentlemen's handshake. Judith paused before shaking his hand. A smile came onto her face.

"Okay."


End file.
